The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Heuchera and given the cultivar name of ‘Peppermint Spice’. Heuchera is in the family Saxifragaceae. Heuchera ‘Peppermint Spice’ originated from a controlled cross between Heuchera 497-1-1 (an unpatented, proprietary plant) as the seed parent, and a massed population of unpatented, proprietary Heuchera ‘Green Spice’ hybrid as the pollen parent. This selection was made for its excellent foliage and flower form. Given its ornamental foliage and flower form, it is probable that Heuchera sanguinea, H. americana, H. cylindrica, and H. micrantha are in its parentage.
This new Heuchera is distinguished by:                1. White-veiled green leaves with red veins;        2. Showy pink flowers;        3. Once blooming;        4. Mounding habit;        5. Excellent vigor.        
This new cultivar has been reproduced only by asexual propagation (division and tissue culture). Each of the progeny exhibits identical characteristics to the original plant. Asexual propagation by division and tissue culture using standard micropropagation techniques with terminal and lateral shoots, as done in Canby, Oreg., shows that the foregoing characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may change with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.